


(Im)Proper Use of the Force

by LittleLynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate reality where Obi becomes Qui's master when Dooku leaves the order, Fluff and Smut, M/M, and Qui is rather pleased about who his new master is, he's a twenty-one year old tease, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had all seemed like such a very good idea at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Im)Proper Use of the Force

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [原力（不）恰当的使用方式](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633580) by [AlisaMiz12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaMiz12/pseuds/AlisaMiz12)



> 20 days until my dissertation is due in why am I writing fanfiction at 3:30 in the morning these are the questions :')

 

Obi-Wan was reading datapads in the living area of their shared quarters. Only he wasn’t really reading datapads at all. What he was doing was staring at them intently in order to avoid staring at his padawan.

His now twenty-two year old padawan who was parading around in naught but a towel, chest still wet from the shower he just climbed out of. His padawan who was now bending over and pretending to rummage around in a cupboard.

Obi-Wan tried not to sigh wistfully and stared a little harder at the datapad he wasn’t reading.

It had all seemed like such a very good idea at the time.

Master Dooku had left the order somewhat abruptly, leaving behind absolutely nothing except his twenty-one year old padawan.

Padawan Jinn was probably less than a couple of years off being able to take the trials – though no doubt the council would be keeping a close eye on him, having been under the influence of a master that abandoned the order for so long.

So in short, Qui-Gon required a master to complete the last couple of years of his apprenticeship, preferably someone who sat on the council, to check that none of Dooku’s more concerning philosophies had rubbed off on the young man.

Obi-Wan had missed having an apprentice himself, but given how proficient he was at the more delicate (as the other council members put it, dangerous is the word Obi-Wan would use) missions, he had been reluctant to take on a young padawan. At this age and skill level Qui-Gon Jinn on the other hand would not be anything except a welcome help on such missions.

Padawan was recognised as one of the most promising jedi to come through the temple in a long while, already formidable with a saber, remarkably in touch with the living force and a skilled diplomat (who had undoubtedly rescued a mission or two from Dooku’s far more heavy handed methods).

All in all Obi-Wan becoming his master had seemed like the perfect solution.

Had Obi-Wan know that it would actually turn out to be the most trying and torturous experience of his life he might have reconsidered.

Not that Qui-Gon was badly behaved of course, aside from his blasé attitude towards the code and taking some of the rules more as suggestions than actual rules he was a model padawan, best in the order, even if Obi-Wan’s opinion was a little biased.

The real problem, the _only_ problem with Qui-Gon, was the fact that he was twenty-one when Obi-Wan became his master. But even in that, with the main problem everyone had predicted, Qui-Gon and he had surpassed expectations; they had a training bond. It wasn’t as strong as it would have been with a young apprentice who hadn’t had a previous master, but Obi-Wan could still feel something between them, something he knew had to be a tenuous training bond as he could feel Qui-Gon on the fringes of his mind.

No one had thought they would form one at all, Obi-Wan would be a liar if he claimed the fact that they had managed one didn’t make him smile like an idiot.

But there was the other problem with Qui-Gon being twenty-one, the one no one thought of before, least of all Obi-Wan. And that was that Qui-Gon was painfully attractive and Obi-Wan hadn’t been flirted with or _teased_ this thoroughly in his entire life.

Qui-Gon wasn’t a boy Obi-Wan had watched growing up, when Qui-Gon had entered his life he was fully grown and devastating and first Obi-Wan had thought he was entirely mad because what would this beautiful young man want with a stuffy master pushing forty.

It then had swiftly became apparent that he was not in fact mad.

“Can I do anything for you master?” Qui-Gon asked, casual as can be, leaning his shoulder against the cupboard and leaving his still glistening and horribly defined chest on display, towel resting precariously low on his hips.

 _Yeah you can either put some bloody clothes on or get rid of that towel and end this torment_ – was Obi-Wan’s first thought.

“No thank you padawan.” Was what he actually said, gluing his eyes back to the datapad with such single minded determination that he didn’t actually realise Qui-Gon had come up to him until he could feel his body heat and the datapad was being gently pulled from his grasp.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but look up and found himself drowning in crystal blue eyes, a playful smile on Qui-Gon’s lips.

“We both know you’re not reading that.” Qui-Gon said and force he was so close, stood between Obi-Wan’s parted knees, leaning over him. Obi-Wan’s breath hitched and Qui-Gon’s smile grew. “If you’re too _tired_ to read master, you should go to bed.” Qui-Gon might as well have said _come_ to bed because they both knew that was exactly what he meant, just like they both knew tiredness had nothing to do with Obi-Wan’s failure to concentrate.

“I think you’re right.” Obi-Wan answered with a tight smile, trying to ignore the way Qui-Gon was making his blood run hot through sheer proximity.

Obi-Wan stood from the sofa in an attempt to get Qui-Gon to take a step back, only Qui-Gon didn’t step back which left them with less than an inch between them. Obi-Wan’s mouth went dry and Qui-Gon smiled that teasing smile some more.

“Goodnight padawan.” Obi-Wan’s voice sounded far more strained than he had intended, his delightful padawan licked his lips.

“Goodnight master.” And honestly did Qui-Gon have to purr it into his ear like that?

Obi-Wan fled to his bedroom, that would have been bad enough if Qui-Gon had been clad in more than a towel. Unfortunately Qui-Gon’s favourite pastime of late was wandering their quarters in as little clothing as possible whenever remotely plausible.

Obi-Wan thunked his head back against the door before crawling into his bed and once again asking the force just how bad a person it would make him if he gave into temptation and just crawled into his padawan’s bed instead.

The force remained silent on the matter.

The temptation of Qui-Gon would be bad enough, the ache in his chest whenever he was away from him was just salt in the wound.

  


\--------------

  


Obi-Wan groaned and wondered how they could have been so stupid, two talented jedi in touch with the force really should not have let themselves be cornered like this. He couldn’t believe they’d been so foolish.

“How did this happen.” Obi-Wan hissed, keeping his voice as quiet as he could.

“Shh master, they will pass eventually and we can get out of here. But not if they discover us first.” Qui-Gon’s voice was barely above a murmur, but given how close they were stuffed together in a space no bigger than a closet Obi-Wan could hear him without a problem.

Obi-Wan glared at his padawan, not that he would be able to see him in the dark, but still, it’s the thought that counts.  

He could tell from the force that Qui-Gon was kneeling, in his favourite meditative position, there would be room for Obi-Wan to do the same if he weren’t so busy contorting his body in every which way in order to keep from touching Qui-Gon. He loved having him close, it was the only time the ache in his chest eased, but having Qui-Gon this close was just torture.

“If you carry on sitting in that ridiculous position you’re going to hurt your back and your neck. Come here.” Qui-Gon breathed, voice steady and very quiet.

“I’m not that old.” Obi-Wan responded in a grumble, he could feel the amusement flowing from Qui-Gon, their small training bond was always stronger when they were so close.

“Maybe I’ll just have to give you a massage when you’re all stiff tomorrow.”

“I am certain that won’t be necessary.”

“If you continue to sit like that it will be.” Qui-Gon teased, voice still inaudible to anyone not currently tucked into this tiny space. “Unless you want me to give you a massage…” Force Qui-Gon had leant forward and was practically breathing the words into Obi-Wan’s ear. “In which case you all have to do is ask.”

“Stop it padawan.” Obi-Wan didn’t quite plead, but it was a close one.  

He felt Qui-Gon’s silent laugh, then had to completely suppress his yelp of surprise and subsequent protests for fear of alerting someone to their presence as Qui-Gon started manhandling Obi-Wan, pulling him into that strong chest and turning him until Obi-Wan found himself comfortably sat between Qui-Gon’s legs. Excellent. 

“Qui-Gon – ” Obi-Wan started, only to be cut off by his padawan.

“Are you more comfortable master?” Qui-Gon asked, but some of the teasing was gone, it sounded like more of an honest question, like Qui-Gon’s primary concern really was Obi-Wan’s comfort. And maybe it was. Obi-Wan nodded silently. “Good. We could be in here for a while.”

“We could meditate.” Obi-Wan suggested, wanting to have something to concentrate on other than the warm body at his back and the arms wrapped around him.

“You should sleep.” Qui-Gon murmured into his ear, one of his large hands going up to stroke through Obi-Wan’s hair and Obi-Wan’s eyes rolled back from the simple comfort of the gesture, the training bond feeling stronger than ever, and a warmth expanding in his chest. It would be so easy to fall asleep here.

“I shouldn’t – ” Obi-Wan started, only for Qui-Gon to hush him like he was the padawan and Qui-Gon was the master here. 

“You haven’t slept in days, always taking watch so I can sleep. Now it’s your turn. Sleep master, I’ll wake you if anything happens.” Qui-Gon said quietly, all of the teasing gone and utterly replaced by softness.

He only planned to shut his eyes for a moment, he really was exhausted and despite the hardness of the floor everything in his mind body and soul was telling I’m he’d never been more comfortable in his entire life. With the feel of Qui-Gon’s steady breathing behind him and the hand stroking through his hair he was asleep in seconds.   

 

\--------------

 

Sparring with Qui-Gon was simultaneously Obi-Wan’s favourite part of the day and the worst. They were well matched, Qui-Gon had the greater size and strength but Obi-Wan had the speed and experience.

He usually won their saber bouts, though with every fight it became harder to best his padawan, he had no doubt that with time Qui-Gon would become one of if not the best fighter the order had. So Obi-Wan made the most of being able to best him while he still could.

“You’re leaving yourself exposed.” Obi-Wan commented as he disarmed Qui-Gon with a deft move.

“Only to you.” Qui-Gon responded with a wink, Obi-Wan wasn’t sure whether to blush or scowl at that, and he didn’t get to decide before Qui-Gon had called his saber to him and was attacking again, this time making sure not to leave the same weak spot.

With a few of his more acrobatic moves Obi-Wan managed to beat Qui-Gon again – his padawan hated it when he used flips and jumps to throw him off, as he had never been able to get the hang of them himself. But Qui-Gon was really the paragon of jedi serenity, even with his terrible habit of teasing Obi-Wan whenever possible, he never grew so much as frustrated, no matter what happened. Obi-Wan would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed, he hadn’t achieved that level of serenity when he was twenty-one that was for sure.

They moved on to hand-to-hand combat, something which Obi-Wan only won against his padawan as often as he lost.

He was panting and out of breath by the time they were done, but Obi-Wan managed to win the first two, he was feeling confident, before he realised Qui-Gon had barely worked up a sweat and was likely just toying with him. As expected Qui-Gon then stepped up his attacks, but still Obi-Wan won the next two fights as well, which had the slightest frown furrowing Qui-Gon’s brow, not according to his plan then, that might have had the slightest smirk on Obi-wan’s face.

But then Qui-Gon decided to change tactic and with a far too innocent look on his face he stripped off his tunics and Obi-Wan’s mouth went dry. It was worse than when he wandered around in a towel.

“Problem master?” Qui-Gon asked with faux innocence, cocking his head to the side.  

“Not at all padawan.” Obi-Wan was proud of just how neutral his voice managed to sound, even if he was less good at not letting his eyes catch on Qui-Gon’s chest. When he managed to snap his eyes back up to Qui-Gon he found those blue eyes were twinkling with mischie, he’d noticed Obi-Wan’s wandering eyes then. Wonderful.

Why had the force seen fit to send him a padawan who had made it his mission to drive his poor master completely mad.

“Ready master?” Qui-Gon asked, bracing his feet on the mat, Obi-Wan found himself getting slightly distracted admiring Qui-Gon’s long legs.

“Of course padawan.”

Before the last syllable was off his lips Qui-Gon was coming at him, using a force assist with his speed and despite Obi-Wan’s claim that he was ready managed to catch him entirely off guard and barrel him into the floor, where he then proceeded to pin him, straddling Obi-Wan’s hips and holding his arms to the ground.

“Do you yield master?” Qui-Gon rumbled into Obi-Wan’s ear and Obi-Wan really hated to think about what this must look like, it wasn’t like they were in a private salle, they were right in the middle of the training floor.

“Yes padawan, you win this round.” Obi-wan replied, keeping his voice from going tight. “Now if you would kindly get off of me.” With Qui-Gon pressed to him like this he felt as though he could almost feel his thoughts through their small training bond, it was soothing to his mind just as it was torturous to have him this close.

“I don’t know, I’m comfortable and we could both use a rest.” Qui-Gon settled himself more fully on his master and Obi-Wan had to resist the almost overwhelming urge to lean forward and taste the sweat on his padawan’s chest. He could physically feel the lust rolling off of Qui-Gon and Qui-Gon could probably feel it from him as well, Obi-Wan groaned internally and wondered how this was his life.

“Come on Qui-Gon, get off.” Obi-Wan said, only to be entirely ignored by his padawan, who proceeded to keep Obi-Wan’s wrists pinned above his head with one hand and used the other large hand to stroke over Obi-Wan’s beard.

“I’ve been thinking of growing one.” Qui-Gon mused aloud, as if it was a casual afternoon chat and he wasn’t currently sat atop Obi-Wan and pinning him to the floor. “Do you think it would look good?” He asked, Obi-Wan only realised he was licking his lips a moment too late.

_I’m rather certain anything would look good on you padawan. Or off you._

“I’m afraid you aren’t allowed until you are knighted.” Obi-Wan evaded, he often wondered why there was such strict rules on hair given to the padawans, but maybe that was just because after a particularly long mission he had seen what Qui-Gon would look like with slightly longer hair and was bitter he wasn’t allowed it.

“There are a lot of things you won’t let me have until I’m knighted.” Qui-Gon murmured, then there was the faintest press of lips against his neck before Qui-Gon was off him and helping him up, Obi-Wan loved the way their hands fit together and savoured it for just a second before slipping it back form Qui-Gon’s. Qui-Gon hovered close for a moment before finally moving away slowly.

The ache in Obi-Wan’s chest grew and the link between their minds weakened with every step away Qui-Gon took. Obi-Wan couldn’t help his cursory glance around the room, the last thing he needed was a grilling from the council about improper conduct with his padawan, but no one seemed to be concerned.

Qui-Gon readorned his shirt and acted like that little exchange had never happened, Obi-Wan took his lead on that front.

 

\--------------

 

Obi-Wan awoke feeling like a bantha was stamping on his head, like he had a mouth full of cotton and he couldn’t seem to hold onto a thought for more than a second. He attempted to move and the thumping in his head got worse so he groaned instead.

“Master? Are you awake? Can you hear me? Master?” Qui-Gon’s voice was gentle but insistent, Obi-Wan found himself smiling like a moron just at the sound.

“Mmm Qui. My dutiful padawan.” Obi-Wan sighed, he realised in an abstract sort of way that he seemed to be high, probably on some kind of primitive painkiller, but he found he didn’t care.

“Yes master.” Qui-Gon chuckled, Obi-Wan noticed Qui-Gon was holding – clinging – to his hand, he looked tired, Obi-Wan couldn’t really remember what has happened.

“W’ happened?” He asked, trying to sit himself up and just ending up in a more awkward position in the bed.

“We were in a fight, you got hurt, knocked out. I had to carry you out on my back. I was so worried about you.” Qui-Gon said quietly, leaning over him and shifting the pillow, making Obi-Wan more comfortable.

“You smell good. You always smell good.” Obi-Wan pouted, brain feeling sluggish, simply saying what he thoughts, filter totally forgotten in his drugged state.

“Well I always think you smell pretty good too.” Qui-Gon smiled, now smoothing some of Obi-Wan’s wayward hair out of his face.

“S’not the same. You just like teasing me. Unfair. Not nice to tease your old master.” Obi-Wan babbled, pushing his face into Qui-Gon’s comforting hand like some kind of cat asking to be petted.

“You’re not old.” Qui-Gon said with an amused huff of breath.

“Am compared to you. S’why it’s not nice to tease. Give your stuffy old master false hope.”

“Stop calling yourself stuffy and old. And you can’t really believe it’s false hope can you?” Qui-Gon was back to combing his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair.

“Well you can’t really be interested.” Obi-Wan sighed deeply, reaching up to tug on Qui-Gon’s braid before brushing a thumb over his cheek. “Far too handsome for me.” Qui-Gon turned his face and kissed Obi-Wan’s palm before giving him and amused smile.

“You know, I was the envy of just about every other padawan, most of the knights and a fair few of the other masters when you took me on.” Qui-Gon said, and Obi-Wan didn’t understand when he was talking about.

“Your’n’t making sense.” Obi-Wan mumbled, smiling at the way Qui-Gon was linking their fingers together.

“I got to move in with the dashing and gorgeous Master Kenobi. Most sought after jedi in the entire order.” 

“Wha?”

“Do you have any idea how desirable you are?”

“Sounds like you’re jus’ teasing me again.”

“Well, even if you don’t know, everyone else has realised. Makes me want to run them all off, especially when they talk about you, about how pretty you are.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because you’re mine.” Qui-Gon said it simply, like it was just a fact, and Obi-Wan agreed, it settled the ever persistent ache in his chest when Qui-Gon said it, and he was falling asleep again, has was too tired and lacked any inclination to protest Qui-Gon’s statement, even if he should. “There’s one thing no one else knows about you though.” Qui-Gon started, grinning at Obi-Wan.

“W’s that?” Obi-Wan asked around a yawn, settling back down in the bed as he started to fall asleep.

“You’re adorable when you’re high.” Qui-Gon laughed, Obi-Wan pouted and Qui-Gon laughed a little more before kissing the hand he still held. “And when you’re sleepy.”

“A master is not supposed to be adorable.” Obi-Wan grumbled, eyes shutting against his will.

“You always will be to me.” He heard Qui-Gon murmur with a gentle squeeze to his hand, he was too high and tired to work out if he’d really heard _I love you_ or if he’d imagined it, but he did realise that he wanted to say it back.

Sleep claimed him before he could say it though, and it was a shame, he’d probably be too sober to do so tomorrow.

 

\--------------

 

“Focus padawan.” Obi-Wan chided gently, as he felt Qui-Gon’s usually steadfast concentration slipping slightly.

They were working on fine force manipulation, it was the smaller, more intricate things that took more focus and skill than the larger things. Picking a lock with the force was – Obi-Wan had found – a particularly useful skill that often took a large amount of focus. Currently he had Qui-Gon out in one of the less used meditation gardens attempting to hone in on a single blade of grass Obi-Wan had marked with a touch of the force that would be hard enough to find anyway. Then when he had found it he wanted Qui-Gon to pluck the single blade of grass without so much as disturbing any of the surrounding blades.

He knew Qui-Gon would be able to do it if he focused, it was as much a test of patience as it was force manipulation.

Qui-Gon settled back into his task, Obi-Wan could feel him brushing against the grass ever so gently with the force as he sought the one Obi-Wan intended. After a while Obi-Wan sensed Qui-Gon’s focus slip away again.

“The garden is entirely empty except for me and you, I don’t see what keeps distracting you padawan.” Obi-Wan commented dryly. “I’ve no doubt you’ll mange this easily when you apply yourself to it properly.”

“Will I get a reward?” Qui-Gon teased, he was always teasing, Obi-Wan refused to rise to it.

“You may avoid extra chores for losing focus so much.” Obi-Wan warned.

“Of course master. Terribly sorry.” Qui-Gon answered, pretending to be contrite.

“Stop being cheeky and find the grass. I expected you to have done it by now.” Obi-Wan scolded, only to feel Qui-Gon lock onto it like he had known where it was for ages, pluck it from the ground seamlessly, barely disturbing the air around it, and guide it into Obi-Wan’s hand.

That had been just about flawless and Obi-Wan stared at the grass in his hand rather impressed, only for Qui-Gon to guide a small flower into his hand as well. He failed to suppress his blush in time, oddly touched by Qui-Gon’s gesture.  

“Is that sufficient for a reward?” Qui-Gon asked, suddenly sitting far closer than he had been a moment ago.

“A jedi does not do something only in hopes of a reward.” Obi-Wan reminded him, deftly deflecting any other suggestion in Qui-Gon’s words, not that he was ever easily deterred.

“And of course I would refuse any and all material goods for services rendered, as any jedi should.” Qui-Gon was somehow getting closer without seeming to move, Obi-Wan belatedly realised it may well be him who was leaning in to Qui-Gon’s warmth, led by the tug of the fledgling training bond in his mind and the feeling in his chest.

“What would you like then?” Obi-Wan asked without thinking and immediately wanted to smack himself, how many times had he lectured padawans and initiates on thinking before acting, or in this case speaking.

“More than anything else in the world I would like a kiss.” Qui-Gon answered, he seemed caught somewhere between teasing and earnest.

“I can’t.” Obi-Wan forced himself to say, though it would be the easiest thing in the galaxy right now to close the distance between them.

“Even if I said please?”

“Even then.” Obi-wan answered, breath catching as Qui-Gon’s lips hovered against his neck, not quite touching.

“I’ve always thought of the code as more of guidelines than hard and fast rules.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed.” Obi-Wan commented wryly trying to dampen at least some of the tension between them. Needless to say it did not work. “Are you ever going to stop teasing me?”

“Probably not. It’s too much fun.” Qui-Gon’s words were hot against his neck and though they weren’t quite touching he could practically feel the smile on his lips.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Obi-Wan laughed nervously, very aware that he wasn’t moving away from Qui-Gon, like they were both stuck not quite touching, Qui-Gon would never without permission, however harmless and however much he might tease, and Obi-Wan felt frozen, unable to summon the will to pull away.

“It’s only fair, all these lessons in patience are probably going to kill me first.” Qui-Gon’s was nosing against his ear and Obi-wan tried not to melt into the touch, worked hard not to turn his head and capture Qui-Gon’s lips in a searing kiss.

“If you still want me when you’re knighted…” Obi-Wan trailed off, and Qui-Gon pulled back with a little laugh, catching and holding Obi-Wan’s eyes.

“Of course I will. How can you even doubt it, all things considered?” Qui-Gon asked him shaking his head slightly with an amused smile playing on his lips, like Obi-Wan had said something funny.

Obi-Wan wondered what all things Qui-Gon was considering, maybe it was the attraction they both felt, or how well they worked together. But whatever it was it was nice to hear all the same, he allowed himself to be reassured. Qui-Gon may be teasing him relentlessly but Obi-Wan didn’t believe he was truly just toying with him, he wouldn’t be so cruel. Though he apparently was enough of a cruel young man to be merciless in his attempts to make Obi-Wan give in early.

Obi-Wan smiled at the young man sat beside him and cupped the side of his face, briefly giving in to the desire to touch before standing. Qui-Gon stood with him, catching his hand and kissing Obi-Wan’s knuckles sincerely and then leading the way back into the temple.

 

\--------------

  


Qui-Gon was back in nothing but the damn towel again.

He’d been wandering around their quarters in nothing but it for long enough that he was completely dry now and Obi-Wan was nearing his wits end.

Qui-Gon had been inexorable all week, more so than he ever had been before. Even when they had been roaming the temple – even when speaking with council members – Qui-Gon was close enough to feel his heat, all but plaster up against Obi-Wan’s back. The strangest part was probably how no one seemed to find it strange. How no one had started wondering about improper conduct was beyond Obi-Wan, but he was thankful all the same. Especially as nothing really had happened.

Whenever they were in their quarters Qui-Gon seemed to be either waltzing around in his towel or on the sofa right beside Obi-Wan with one arm casually draped around him. Obi-Wan never stopped Qui-Gon, after all he wasn’t technically doing anything wrong – that was a weak excuse Obi-Wan knew he should have put a stop to it as soon as it started, the problem was it was just so easy to lean into Qui-Gon’s chest, he was usually tucked up close against Qui-Gon’s side before he even noticed he had moved. It was the strangest thing, like he was physically being pulled towards Qui-Gon.

He knew he shouldn’t cuddle up on the sofa with his padawan, but at this point he wasn’t sure how to stop it, it just happened.

But the problem wasn’t the somewhat innocent cuddling they might get up to occasionally (every night), it was more the way Qui-Gon played with his hair, stroked a thumb across his cheek, teased kisses at his neck without ever quite touching and just how easy it was to fall asleep against him with Qui-Gon reading. It was the easy affection, the warmth, the feeling between them.

That was much harder to resist than the teasing; not that that had gotten any easier either.   

But right now Qui-Gon was back in the towel, and the look he was giving Obi-Wan was downright predatory. It was making him squirm in his seat, feeling Qui-Gon’s eyes boring into him from across the room, making it even more impossible to read than it normally was with Qui-Gon and his towel.

“I think I’ll turn in early.” Obi-Wan announced a little abruptly, when just sitting there finally became too much.

He stood from the sofa and did his best to look like he wasn’t fleeing the room because if he stayed here any longer he would likely just fling himself at his apprentice.

He was halfway through the doorway to his bedroom when warm hands were on his waist, spinning him around and pinning him back against the wall just inside his room. Obi-Wan felt his mouth go dry and certain places going very hot as those blue eyes bore into him.

“Can I help you padawan?” Obi-Wan asked, swallowing thickly and failing to keep the waver form his voice, Qui-Gon was so close, he could just lean forward, just an inch or two and they’d be touching.

“You can stop torturing me.” Qui-Gon murmured, the usual tease in his voice as he did, as if Obi-Wan was the one currently pinning him to the wall, caged between his arms.

“I really don’t see how I’m the one torturing you in this scenario. At least I don’t walk about half dressed or pin you to walls.” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“Would you like me to stop?” Qui-Gon asked, breath hot on Obi-Wan’s neck, Obi-Wan remained silent, unable to find the word _yes_ in his vocabulary and too honest to say _no_. “Are you really going to make me wait until I’m knighted, that’s just cruel.” Qui-Gon teased again, fingers running down the vee of Obi-Wan’s tunic’s around his neck lightly before returning to the wall beside Obi-wan’s head.

“You need a lesson in patience padawan.” Obi-Wan attempted to joke, before swallowing thickly.

“Can’t you feel it Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon asked and Obi-Wan thought _yes of course I can feel it you could cut the tension between us with a knife_.

“It’s against the code.” Obi-Wan tried, conviction crumbling more and more every moment, every time Qui-Gon knocked his crooked nose against Obi-Wan’s, just hovering for permission to take a kiss.

“I was twenty-one when you became my master, and let’s be honest, you’re not the one trying to take advantage.” Qui-Gon countered with a devilish smile on his lips, Obi-Wan still caged between his arms against the wall, why did Qui-Gon have to be so damn tall?    

“You’re trying to take advantage of me?” Obi-Wan asked, looking up through his lashes and trying not to shiver at the low growl that started to rumble out of Qui-Gon’s chest.

“No.” Qui-Gon sighed, suddenly gentle, stroking a hand down Obi-Wan’s cheek. “I’m just not sure I can last another week, let alone another year. How do you do it? How do you resist it?”

“It’s against the code.” Obi-Wan said again, unsure why he even cared about the code one bit when Qui-Gon was this close. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest and just about every fibre of his being wanted to reach out to Qui-Gon and close the distance between them.

“Everyone would understand, considering the circumstances.” Qui-Gon promised, unfortunately Obi-Wan didn’t think just because Qui-Gon had been an adult when he became his padawan would give him a free pass.

“I can’t. It would be a breach.” Obi-Wan protested weakly once more, chest aching terribly with every syllable.

“A breach of what?” Qui-Gon asked, as if he genuinely wondered what Obi-Wan was talking about.

“The training bond, I can’t know it’s not – _I’m not_ – influencing your emotions with my own. However slightly.” Obi-Wan breathed and quite unexpectedly Qui-Gon stepped back, fixing him with an incredulous look. 

“You think –” Qui-Gon started, before a soft and amused smile spread across his face. “You think we have a training bond?”

“I know we do. I can feel it. It’s weak for a training bond but I can feel you on the fringes of my thoughts. Considering no one thought we would be able to form any bond at all I think it’s incredible. You’re a balm to my thoughts.” Obi-Wan smiled, reaching up and cupping Qui-Gon’s cheek as he spoke.

“Oh Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon breathed, ducking in close, words dancing over Obi-Wan’s ear. “That’s not a training bond.”

Before Obi-Wan could offer up so much as a confused look Qui-Gon’s lips were sealed over his and something exploded in his chest.

Oh. _Oh._

_That wasn’t a training bond._

Qui-Gon flooded into his senses, what Obi-Wan had mistakenly thought as a weak training bond was engulfing his mind, where he had been able to feel Qui-Gon just on the fringes he was now surging his mind it was almost overwhelming.

It was incredible. 

Then there were thoughts playing around in his mind that _definitely_ did not belong to him and Obi-Wan could feel the colour rising in his cheeks as images of him held up against the wall, his legs wrapped around Qui-Gon’s waist as the other man drove into him. Obi-Wan blushed furiously as Qui-Gon shared the image while they kissed and he couldn’t help but wonder how enough blood was getting to his face to make him flush when it felt like all of it was pooling in his groin.

Qui-Gon’s lips moved to Obi-Wan’s neck, biting along his jawline then sucking on his pulse point, Obi-Wan tried not to get embarrassed about the little whimper he couldn’t help but make. Qui-Gon’s big hands were stroking down Obi-Wan’s sides and then they were on his ass, squeezing it in his hands before sliding a little lower and lifting Obi-Wan up from the floor, making Obi-Wan squeak at his sudden loss of contact with the floor and wrapping his legs around Qui-Gon’s waist for support.

He hated that towel even more than he usually did.

“This is a little undignified.” Obi-Wan gasped as Qui-Gon easily stripped his tunics over his head before returning to his attack on Obi-Wan’s neck, hips rocking forward steadily, grinding into Obi-Wan in a way that really was delicious.  

“We can do it the other way around if you prefer. But one day I am going to have you up against this wall.” Qui-Gon all but growled into his ear and Obi-Wan decided to throw away all thoughts of dignity along with Qui-Gon’s damn towel, which with a touch of force from Obi-Wan was finally falling from Qui-Gon’s hips.

“Does that count as proper use of the force?” Qui-Gon asked, grinning and eyes full of mirth.

“I always saw that one as more of a guideline.” Obi-Wan replied, keeping as straight a face as he could, only grinning himself when Qui-Gon burst out laughing, tucking his face back into Qui-Gon’s neck.

“Is that so?” Qui-Gon asked.

“Indeed.” Obi-Wan smiled back before stealing Qui-Gon’s lips back into a kiss, their mirth quickly being replaced once again by heat.

“Now I believe I said something about you and this wall.” Qui-Gon growled, setting Obi-Wan just long enough to rid him off his boots, leggings and underclothes before picking him back up again, both of them gasping from the feeling of skin against skin.

Obi-Wan bit his lip and tried to keep his mouth from watering as he looked down at Qui-Gon’s cock, hard and hot and proportional to the rest of him; which was to say _large_. Obi-Wan wrapped his hand around them both – as much as he could manage, his hands were not as big as Qui-Gon’s and stroked them together, head falling back against the wall with a moan while Qui-Gon groaned and bit lightly on his collarbone. Obi-Wan sped his hand, building up a rhythm as Qui-Gon rolled his hips that had the both of them panting in no time.

“Wait.” Qui-Gon gasped, Obi-Wan stilling his hand. “Need to concentrate.” He half-explained, voice strained.

“On what?” Obi-Wan asked, wondering what exactly he was concentrating on other than the Obi-Wan’s hand on his cock.

“Fine force manipulation.” He answered, completely unironically, sporting a victorious smile before Obi-Wan could question it, a bottle of lubricant floating through the air towards them. He only just resisted the urge to laugh.

Qui-Gon wasted no time slicking his fingers and pressing one against Obi-Wan’s entrance, still rocking his hips into Obi-Wan, creating glorious friction and continuing to steal Obi-Wan’s breath with his kisses.

“Alright?” Qui-Gon checked as he pressed his first finger into Obi-Wan, who’s only response was a low whimper and an insistent roll of his hips, but Qui-Gon seemed to get the message, quickly working Obi-Wan open, pressing in a second finger as soon as he could, they’d have time for slow and gentle later, right now they both needed to take the edge off.

“Ready?” Qui-Gon asked after working a third long digit into Obi-Wan and all Obi-Wan could think about was how big Qui-Gon’s hands were but how much bigger his cock was and how much he wanted that right now.

“Yes. Please. Come on.” Obi-Wan did not beg, that was undignified. (He begged).

Qui-Gon, ever obedient, slipped out his fingers and slicked his cock, wasting no time before lining up and starting the slow press in, both of them gasping at the intense sensation.

“Force you’re tight.” Qui-Gon groaned, stilling his hips until he felt Obi-Wan relax a little.

“It’s been a while.” Obi-Wan panted out by way of explanation, causing a possessive growl to slip past Qui-Gon’s lips.

“Am I hurting you?” Qui-Gon checked, stopping his hips again.

“No. You’re perfect. Please hurry up.” Obi-Wan did not beg again and in one swift movement Qui-Gon buried himself to the hilt, Obi-Wan feeling his eyes roll back in his skull with the sensation.

“Force.” Qui-Gon breathed heavily, hands squeezing Obi-Wan’s ass as he wrapped his legs tighter around his waist, silently pleading for Qui-Gon to _move please anything_.

Then Qui-Gon did start moving and Obi-Wan knew he was not going to last very long but luckily it didn’t seem like Qui-Gon was going to either. They could go slow later, because they certainly weren’t now. Qui-Gon was ploughing into Obi-Wan with increasingly fast thrusts of his hips, moving a hand around the back of one of his knees and hitching Obi-Wan’s leg a little higher, making the angle _perfect_ as he slammed into his prostate and sent Obi-Wan moaning helplessly.

“You’re so loud.”

“Want me to be quiet?” Obi-Wan panted, entirely rhetorically.

“Never.” Qui-Gon agreed, screwing his hips forward again and again, both of them growing more and more incoherent.

“Not gunna last.” Obi-Wan whimpered, Qui-Gon sending him hurtling towards the edge, his increasingly erratic rhythm a sure sign that Obi-Wan wasn’t the only one.  

“Touch yourself.” Qui-Gon ordered and who was Obi-Wan to refuse really? Wrapping a hand around himself and stroking himself furiously as Qui-Gon’s mouth found his once more, too uncoordinated to really kiss they just shared breath until with one half a dozen more perfectly angled thrusts Obi-Wan was shouting out his release with Qui-Gon’s name, painting their chests with him come as he felt what he had thought to be a training bond solidify and weave their minds together entirely.

Qui-Gon worked him through it, milking Obi-Wan’s orgasm from him until the increased tightness sent him over the edge as well with a deep groan and his forehead dropping against Obi-Wan’s heaving chest.

“That was – ”

“Yeah.”

After a little while Qui-Gon found some energy to manoeuvre them both to the bed, calling a wet cloth from the bathroom and gently cleaning Obi-Wan up before pulling him back against his chest, the pair of them resting comfortably together. The newly solidified bond thrumming between them almost audibly.

“That was – ” Obi-Wan said dumbly again.

 _That was a soul bond_ Qui-Gon sent the thought directly to Obi-Wan’s mind and he shivered at the intimate new kind of touch.

 _I love you_ Obi-Wan thought, making sure Qui-Gon could hear it in his own mind crystal clear, and this time Obi-Wan knew he heard Qui-Gon say it back before he fell asleep.

\--------------

 

Qui-Gon had been right, of course the council did not mind, as they never did for pairs with a soul-bond. Considering the circumstances after all, Qui-gon had been right, he usually was.

Obi-Wan couldn’t believe he was actually oblivious enough to mistake the beginnings of a soul bond for a fledgling training bond. That was something Qui-Gon never stopped teasing him about. Along with everything else.

(Obi-Wan didn’t mind.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it ^^ As always you can find me on [tumbles](http://obithefabulous.tumblr.com/)


End file.
